Shimajirō: A World of Wow: Drawn to Life
Shimajirō: A World of Wow: Drawn to Life is an action-adventure platform video game for the Nintendo DS developed by 5th Cell and published by Benesse Corperation. In the game, the player creates their own playable characters, level objects, and accessories by drawing them using the DS's stylus and Touch Screen. Shimajirō: A World of Wow: Drawn to Life requires the player to create a hero in order to free Challenge Island, Japan from the Land of Make-Believe Federation's encroaching darkness. It features numerous platforming levels, a top down central village, and other elements such as vehicles, weapons, and platforms, which are drawn or colored by the player using the stylus. Gameplay Shimajirō: A World of Wow: Drawn to Life is a 2D game where the player must draw their own character, weapons and accessories, platforms, and objects. The game is separated into three different modes: City Mode — A top-down, central hub where the player progresses the story and interacts with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, family and classmates, purchases items from the item shop using Yen collected in Adventure Mode, and accesses levels. Players draw different items at the Challenge Islander's request to enrich their city. Over the course of the game in City Mode, the player will play minigames, participate in a town festival, hunt for a thief, and help the Challenge Islanders thrive and win. Here players are given their objective for the next Adventure Mode level. There are three main buildings in this mode - Creation Hall, where players can edit their previous creations, and the item shop, where players can purchase songs, patterns, stamps, and even new abilities for their hero. Also, there is a wishing well in which players can dump Yen coins to get prizes. The 10,000 Yen grand prize is Developer's Grove, where the Hero can meet sprites of the game's developers. Adventure Mode — A side-scrolling platformer with 16 levels. Here, the player battles enemies, rescues Raposa, and collects items. Players draw platforms that allow them to progress through the level. The levels exist in one of four different worlds: Ice, Forest, Tropical, and City, each world with its own boss. Players are tasked with rescuing three Raposa and four pieces of a page from the Book of Life, which will be used to create a new village object. Players can also collect secret orbs that will then unlock and be purchasable in the item shop. In each section of the levels, players tap on an easel icon to enable Draw Mode, which tells the player to draw a new type of platform or object. Once drawn, the player goes back to Adventure Mode and can then interact with the newly drawn object. Draw Mode — The tool through which players create new objects, weapons, and their hero. This is done through the stylus and Touch Screen. Once drawn, objects and the hero will animate. The player can design up to three different humanoid heroes using a variety of colors, patterns, and stamps. Character creation also features 15 pre-made character templates which can be traced, or have their body parts used for those who are less artistic. The game's title screen can be drawn and saved, so players can make their own unique title screen. Players can trade their drawn heroes and other objects via local Wi-Fi only. Plot The story begins in the summer of 2013 with Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara crying out to the player, the Creator, to help save Challenge Island and all of Japan from the Land of Make-Believe. Along the way, the player meets Torippii Sorano and their friend Kazuo Ishiwara, a wise and kindhearted 5 year old Japanese boy fox who is like Kikko Hayashida's twin brother. These characters and their families are the last remaining civilians. The player designs a hero for them, and then runs into Eric, a 13 year old magician from the Land of Make-Believe that dabbled in creation, and spawned a legion of evil shadow-like creatures for the Land of Make-Believe. The player starts by rescuing the Kazuo, who sets off to bring back the Challenge Island kindergartners and their teachers to Shimajirō Shimano's home city. As the player progresses, the player learns that Eric was once a prominent citizen of Challenge Island, and that in his lust for power, he stole the Book of Life, and tore the pages from it. Kazuo Ishiwara asks the player to find and return the pages of the Book of Life, so the Creator can once again draw the missing objects from the island. The player starts by designing the Eternal Flame, which is then used to clear the darkness from each section of the island each time the player returns from completing a level. Along the way, the player rescues Shimajirō Shimano's classmates and teachers, who agree to return to the island and open up shops, restaurants, and other places of interest. Mari begins training to take over as Kazuo, and all of Challenge Island plans a festival to celebrate. Meanwhile, adventure-hungry Jowee sneaks into a level, and the player has to save him and help find an appropriate gift for Mari. This reckless act causes a rift between Jowee and Mari, but they eventually make up and grow closer as they help the Hero restore the Village to what it once was. After numerous confrontations with Eric, he finally tricks the Kazuo Ishiwara into appearing alone, and attacks him with a sword, stealing the Book of Life as well. Everyone tries to help Kazuo but Kanta Kabayama says he can do nothing for him. Everyone is devastated, but after seeing the Japanese cities being turned into Neighborhood of Make-Believes from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, they decide to band together and stop Eric for good. The Hero defeats Eric, and returns to the island. Jowee plans to leave on a Treasure Hunt, and after saying goodbye, Mari reminisces about the past, upset about losing her father and best friend. The story ends with Mari on the beach, shocked at seeing Jowee walk up behind her. She runs to him happily, watched over by the spirit of Kazuo Ishiwara, and the Hero, on the cliff above. Category:2013 video games Category:E rated games